


Eye of the Storm meets Star of the Sea

by livingdebgirl



Category: Jader - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdebgirl/pseuds/livingdebgirl





	Eye of the Storm meets Star of the Sea

Name: Enyo (named after one of the 3 Stygian witches of Greek Mythology)  
(Disclaimer: This tale has no basis in Eldemore reality, it is just a figment of my imagination and is for Entertainment purposes only!^^)  
Special thanks to existing lore on Eldemore, for my stories tend to rely heavily on documented facts and creatures contained within the lore!^^ 

Personality: Enyo is curious, young and quite uncertain where her abilities fit in but is anxious to find out!

Background and Plot: Enyo Is the latest in a line of offspring from one of the first Oriental Jaders domesticated in the Oriental Isles. Although they were originally bred for companionship and allies for the Royalty that resided in the Isles, their popularity has grown to encompass all regions and locations in Eldemore.  
The Oriental Jader line is still relatively new in Generational descendants, but that does not mean they don't carry mysterious lore and ties to Eldemore's lore.  
Deep within The Keepers Monastery lies a Grand Library, in which all the lore and Myths of Ancient Eldemore are Archived. Written on scrolls, tablets, and tomes, it has remained sealed since the Great invasion of Oblivion and his Necromancers. Did it even still exist? The tales and Myths can only be heard around campfires told by traveling Runebearers that seek only to keep the Myths alive by sharing them with those that share their love of the Ancient Lore Of Eldemore.  
This is one such Story.  
Not all is what is seen by the naked eye in Eldemore.

Story: She was newly born, and along with her siblings, shared the Magical attributes of her Famous Father, Grims' bred Oriental Jader traits. It was said her particular generation of siblings had been stifled and muted by a domesticated Partner in her Fathers choice of partner, Parsley, but soon, the truth will be revealed that it was exactly the catalyst needed for the story to unfold.  
She spent her time seeking a home, all the while whispers and hushed tones could be heard from every Gathering, Event, at the Bazaar, even on the roads she traveled. Being naturally inquisitive, she often stopped to try and listen, and when she did, her curious looks got the same Reaction,,,"THE EYE!"  
She couldn't understand, and none of the superstitious Townspeople would tell. She had been born with the scarred, half Glow teal eye, and if it was so scary, why didn't her Parents tell her? Shunned by humans everywhere she went, she left the Oriental Isles dejected. In search of the truth.  
She spent her days traveling through battle wore cities and towns. She had learned to avoid the true-born races, for they looked upon her with even more disgust, often calling her names such as "Oblivions Spawn" and "abomination". 

She sought out the company of the Direwolves of Eldemore, who seemed to pay no attention to her eye and allowed her to hunt, live and exist within their packs. She learned the basics of survival, and often when the pack slept, secretly followed the smell of burning campfires to hear great stories told by traveling Runebearers on their journeys. Always in search for a family to adopt her. Some stories they told were magical, some serene, some based on fact and experience, others based on the imagination of a young runebearer discovering the World of Eldemore. She longed for human companionship, a comforting pet, a good belly rub and someone to love and accept her as she was, "EYE" and all.  
Necromancers that still followed the old ways were just as kind to her, although far and in between. She sat in many a graveyard under the full Moon, listening to the Necromancers comfort the dead, and telling stories to those that were no longer among the living, yet hesitant to cross the abyss to the World of Oblivion.  
Some of her experiences were not so pleasant.  
Being a lone Jader traveling the World of Eldemore, was not an easy task. Most townspeople usually just stood there, staring at her, their mouths agape in astonishment. Some tried to chase her away, screaming it has the "Devil's Spit!" "The Spit of Oblivion!"  
What was this "Devil's Spit" they spoke of? She couldn't understand! She spit and it pretty much sat there. It really didn't look scary at all. Certainly not from Oblivion. Such uninformed peasants.

On another Occasion she was traveling thru a mostly half-born residential port on the outskirts of SilverPort, many were sickened by what was called "Oblivions Curse". Many half-borns were chained, kept in cages and some outright killed as this so-called "Oblivions Curse" rampaged their very existence. Many lives were lost and bodies burned as the disease spread. She herself was netted and bound, her "Eye" causing great fear among the humans.  
She was appalled at the treatment the prisoners, beaten bound and whipped for but a sneeze or a cough. It was brutal.  
That night in a fitful sleep, cramped in a cage for a chillawing at best, she dreamt of the Sea. Probably caused by being so close to it. At first, it was calm, and she longed to swim in its blue-green waters! Still in the midst of the dream, Screams, and yells of agony could be heard...waking her, making her feel anger and helplessness for the 1st time in her life. She started to struggle and Bark.  
Soon, the Sea heard her, saved by what she called the "Luck of the Ancients", A great tidal wave immersed the tiny port, washing away crudely constructed cages and trees that were used to chain suspected disease bearers. The mass wave of water saved many a doomed Half-born and townsperson from a fate worse than death itself. Many Humans used the guise and symptoms of "Oblivians Curse to chain and bind half-borns to steal their homesteads and most valuable possessions.  
It rained for many days, flooding the small port town as if trying to cleanse the foul disease from its very core. She left, the heavy chains she bore more a hindrance than a burden.  
Although she learned from it and barely escaped, she was much more wary of where she traveled and with whom she shared Campfires with.  
One day, as dusk settled and she had traveled many miles, the chains weighing heavy on her legs, she spotted a graveyard. it was her favorite refuge, graveyards, for although the dead often whispered secrets of times long ago, they meant no harm. The gates had been left open as if those within prepared for the arrival of someone or something, so she snuck in and immediately collapsed to sleep, her chains rattling against the worn gravestones.  
She was awakened by a shadow against the Full moonlit sky....and the sound of pee.  
Really? Something was peeing on her!  
She scrambled backward instantly as the chains that had been her burden to bear just seem to dissolve before her very eyes. It was "The Devils Spit"!! Well, in her Case, TheDevil's pee. Her eyes softened She realized not all of her kind were the same, shared the same attributes or experiences. Although her parents may be of the older jader line, she also had hidden talents bestowed upon her by the fact that the Jaders were becoming more known and Evolving.  
She came face to face with what appeared to be one of her own! Right down to the "Eyes"!! Well, almost. His eyes shown with excitement, his very body wavered as if it was made of the Sea's waves.  
His eyes seemed to look right through her and she knew in an instant he had something to do with the tidal wave that freed her from the Curse of Oblivion back at that smol port outside Silverport. The tidal wave consisted of all the colors he had, and though he only had a lake to work with, moisture in the air can cause all kinds of chaos! Water was his defense against the current state of Eldemore, and her glowing "EYE" enhanced it!  
Another of her kind appeared, much older, colorings similar to the boy she just met that had peed her chains away with an Ancient Oriental Jader Defense.  
This Older Jader was different. The feral checked the gate and sighed when all was quiet. Obviously awaiting the Necromancer that called this place home. In her Minds glowing eye, she saw the old Necromancer, preparing for a journey home from far away lands.  
In time, she would learn what her scarred eye can do, and why she had been Blessed? Or cursed? with bearing it. 

Shady afterthoughts.  
The Eye of the Storm meets the Star of the Sea  
Although when first looked upon within a newly born Jaders eyes Things were not what they seemed. It all depended mostly on luck. This particular young Jader with A scar on her eye sought only to find a home and family within this world.


End file.
